


Seating Arrangements

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Class AU, Lowkey fangirl, M/M, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: All your favorite OTPs in one place (high school). Modern AU.





	1. Note Passing {Iwaoi}

**Author's Note:**

> Editor-chan and Writer-chan, me, will be working on this together! Hope you had a nice holiday!

**NOTE PASSING (IWAOI)**

**~~~**

You were an advocate of Iwaoi. It was your OTP. Like, you were the president of the fan club. It was that serious. Now, you were sitting in Mr. Ukai's class and you were sitting in between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. That meant interfering. In a good way, or so you saw it. Iwaizumi, not so much. 

"Y/N, pass this to Iwa-chan." 

You smiled hugely at the brown-haired beauty and turned to the right to deliver the note. Iwaizumi glared at you but nonetheless opened the note. He tried to hide his face, but you still saw the light pink blush dusting it. You grinned and whispered to Oikawa, 

"I think we're making progress. " 

Oikawa smiled. He'd always liked Y/N, he just never knew why. You focused your attention back on the teacher, intently listening to the lecture on West Africa's culture. Iwaizumi felt bad for disturbing you once again. He knew you couldn't fail this class. He hesitated and was surprised when you held your hand underneath the desk. He couldn't help but smile at your childish enthusiasm and gave you the folded paper. Stealthily, you reached under Oikawa's desk and deposited the note into his lap.

Oikawa showed no sign of receiving the piece of paper, but he stuck his hand in his desk and unfolded it. You really tried to pay attention. Truly. It was just that fangirling was in your blood and so was curiosity. You leaned over and peeked at the lined paper. In loopy handwriting it, 

_Oikawa, we're going to get caught! I don't need a ~~distraction~~ failing ~~~~grade!_

You couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the fact that Iwaizumi crossed out distraction. He didn't want to hurt Oikawa's feelings. Oikawa let a small smile cross his face before scribbling,

**But you're writing back !!**

He folded it back up and, you took it from him. Making sure that the teacher wasn't watching, you slipped the note back over to Iwaizumi. He let out a 'tch'. You leaned over to him and whispered,  

"Stop being such a tsundere!"  

He froze and then glared at you. You stifled a laugh and pretended to be taking notes. 

"I am not!"

"Iwa-chan, you really need to get past stage one. Denial."

"Hah! You could fool me!"

"Students, is there an issue?"

You blushed, ashamed at being caught. The teacher's harsh gaze made you and Oikawa tremble, while Iwaizumi managed to look bored. 

"Detention!" 

You groaned.

"At least Iwa-chan and I will be together."

You smiled and then laughed. Couldn't be any worse right? Plus, you had made progress with your OTP. You looked around the room for the next unsuspecting victim of your shipping instincts. Ah, there they were. Sugawara and Daichi. 

All hands on deck! 


	2. Kisses { DaiSuga}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sugawara gets a little bold and Daichi kinda likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! Here's the next chapter!
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

**KISSES { DAISUGA}**

**| | | |**

You grinned scarily at Daichi making him pale. That was your shipping face. He hated that face. 

"Say Suga?" 

The gentle, silver-haired boy turned toward you. 

"How about you surprise Daichi today by being bold?" 

The boy blushed. He stopped nonetheless. 

*** 

Now, you were in class and paying rapt attention to the two. Fifteen minutes into the class, you saw Sugawara take a deep breath and kiss Daichi's cheek. Daichi smiled and kissed the top of Suga's head. You smiled too, devious. Suga looked back at you and you gave a nod of encouragement. 

"Turn to page 164 in your textbooks. Today we will learn about Hercules Mulligan."

You couldn't resist. 

"Brrrah, brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan! Up in it, lovin’ it. Yes, I heard your mother say "come again?" Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . Lock up your daughters and horses, of course. It's hard to intercourse over four sets of corsets!" 

  
"Y/N! LANGUAGE!" 

You smiled sweetly. Sugawara took that moment to kiss Daichi full on the mouth. Tongue and all. 

"Hehe," you whispered. 

The teacher turned back and Suga quickly pretended to be reading the page. When the teacher had to exit to talk to another staff member, Suga climbed on top of Daichi, straddling him while French kissing him. Daichi turned beet red. Sugawara smiled and hopped off him, settling back in his seat as the teacher came back in. 

You smiled like a proud mother. Daichi was still a little dumbfounded. 

"Anyway, class, we shall commence learning about Hercules Mulligan. " 

You opened your mouth, but the teacher fixed you with a stern gaze. You sheepishly looked away. 

"Sorry." 

Suga kissed Daichi again. Daichi raised his hand. 

"Yes, Daichi?" 

"Can I go to the bathroom?  _Please?"_

"Well of course but--" 

Daichi raced out the door. 

You watched curiously. After class, Suga came up to you. 

"He had an erection. Also, I like being dominant." 

You congratulated yourself on a job well done. You grinned as you spotted Kageyama and Hinata.  ** _Anchors aweigh!_**


	3. Group Project (Kageyhina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm writing this ch that is well overdue bc I procrastinate so much
> 
>  
> 
> Reader!! Ur slightly/definitely more studious than Kageyama and Hinata
> 
> ~ Editor-chan

"And Kageyama Tobio. Hinata Shouyou. [y/n]." The teacher's voice rang out clear as day through out the room. "Please talk quietly with your group until the end of class." You turned to glance at your partners for the project due next week. You knew the dynamic duo™, of course, and their ridiculous quick. You also knew grades weren't top priority for them. You watched as Hinata mini-spiked a ball of paper at the back of Kageyama's head.

You wondered if they'd even heard the teacher deem them partners.

"Dumbass, what was that for!"

"Sensei just made us partners! Pay attention, Tiredyama!"

Apparently Hinata heard, at least.

"I heard, alright! What a little shit."

"I heard that too, meanie!"

You watched closely as they two bickered until a loud "Hinata! Kageyama! Settle down!" was shouted. Amazing how the pair could work seemlessly on court but argue so much off. And if they hate eachother so much off the court, why do they hang out so much?

"Hey! We won't fail completely! We have [y/n]! They'll help us, right?" Hinata's voice shook you out of your thoughts.

"Well, it's stupid to think they're going to do all the work. It's impolite too. Not to mention lazy..." Kageyama listed enough virtues for Hinata to disagree and say he wasn't planning on having you do it by yourself, of course he was going to do his  share, who did Kageyama take him for?

You decided to walk towards them with a smile and try to talk to them about this _incredibly_ _important grade that they're still goofing off over_. Hinata spotted you and waved enthusiastically. Kageyama followed his line of vision and nodded your way.

"Hey, we were just talking about you! What should we do about this project? It's super hard, right? I don't know how we're going to pull it off! Should we split up the work? That'll make it fair, right? That way Kageyama won't blame me of taking advantage of you or him. What type of presentation should we use? Just a poster board? What about flashcards? What if we used-" Hinata's overflow of questions and suggestions was cut short by a lighting-fast rough shove from Kageyama. You thought over Hinata's ideas.

"We should definitely divy up the load. That will make it easier on all of us. A posterboard sounds fine as long as we make it colorful. For the class presentation, maybe flashcards would be helpful, but we should focus on the board first." The two settled down as you talked as nodded along occasionally. What made you crack a smile at the end was their attentiveness. Hinata was currently hanging onto his desk as he teetered almost off the chair. Kageyama was leaning over his own desk to clasp his teammate's uniform shirt so he wouldn't completely fall. What was amusing was, they seemed frozen in place. Even in what had to be an uncomfortable position, they had carefully watching eyes, absorbing your proposition, looking for anything to add. 

"Well, we can work together on the coloring and putting the board together part. That will be last obviously..." Kageyama and you organized who would do what, while Hinata listened and butted in a few times, then Kageyama muttered an insult, then Hinata called him out on it, then you brought everyone back to focus on the task at hand. The bell eventually rang, but by then the plans were in place and you all knew what to bring next class tomorrow.

~~

Group Help decided that putting the board togther at one of your houses instead of at school would probably be the best idea. To Kageyama's chagrin, unanimous vote opted for his houses on Saturday. 

All week you've been picking up on little things your temporary partners do. Usually you wouldn't care, but this was _your_ _grade_ and _you_ _needed_ _this_. Plus, they were a curious pair of fifteen-year- olds.

Most art supplies were provided by Hinata, who defensively argued _it is perfectly acceptable to have an entire wall of art supplies inside your home thank you very much._ Even though you split up the work evenly, you still managed to do just a _little_ more work than your partners. It was fine, though, because you got to see the absolutely adorable gestures occur between the two. 

 

"Hey Kageyama? Can you pass me the scissors?"

"Yeah, here." Watching while still looking busy, you saw how Kageyama handed the scissors behind him, still bent over his textbook. Suddenly, his face, concentrated and focused, became redder than the stripes of Hinata's volleyball sneakers. _Hmm_. You followed his arm to where Hinata was delicately taking the scissors from him. You looked closer at their hands. Hinata had purposefully brushed his fingers against his setter's, and looking for results. Well, he got them, in the form of Kageyama jerkily retracting his arm when Hinata had his hold on the scissors and leaning even closer to the book that his nose was basically touching it. 

 

A little later, Kageyama needed the glue across Hinata. Instead of asking for it  ~~like a normal person~~ like Hinata had, he reached over the smaller boy, basically in a plank. Hinata was lying flat on his stomach, but looked over his shoulder when a shadow covered his doodling in his notebook. To his complete embarrassment he could see a little slip at the end of his shirt where Kageyama's abs were hard at work. 

Once Kageyama had in this hands what he needed, he crawled back to his space next to Hinata, but, you noticed, at little closer than before. What the oblivious raven didn't notice was the orange haired  middle blocker attempting to hide his similar colored ears by pulling up the collar of his shirt.

There were plenty other gestures, some smaller than these, some much more obvious. So blatantly obvious, in fact, you were quite bewildered. Literally any contact between the two was accompanied by obvious blushes, obvious  stutters and obvious stares.

~~

 

Seeing as the project took 3 hours to assemble, it would be inevitable that you would need to go to the bathroom sooner or later. On your way back, you noticed something odd. You still heard Hinata's and Kageyama's voices, that wasn't it. Just the manner that they were being spoken. Not shouted, not loud. Softly, for  what seemed to be the project. You peeked around the corner to see them both on their elbows, coloring the board. They looked so much like young boys in that moment you could have cried. Instead of shedding tears like a young single parent, Kageyama's expression captured your attention. His eyebrows furrowed, and his lips set in a stubborn line. He looked... determined? Pensive, perhaps. But definitely decided. 

You looked on as he called Hinata's name while dipping toward his pillowed cheek. Hinata, oblivious to his partner's movement, turned to him while still working on filling in the bubble letters at the top of the poster. Kageyama's head, already in motion, stopped when it hit something else. Hinata's lips.

 

To you, it looked like he was aiming for his cheek. He didn't calculate for Hinata to move. 

You smiled and went to see if you could wash your hands again or check your reflection one more time.

 

Group projects with volleyball dorks are the _best_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the last idea from 
> 
> http://nikkiyan.tumblr.com/post/155501882297/christmas-kiss-by-yuri-plisetsky-bonus-phichit


	4. Hello, Beautiful. (Kuroken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo finds Kenma irritably beautiful and Kenma is oblivious.

Kuroo sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Why was Kenma so beautiful?The worst part was that Kenma was completely oblivious and just went on his way, leaving people drooling in his wake. 

From the way his golden-dyed hair was strung up in a bun every day to the way he gently smiled at everyone in the mornings, Kenma was always the center of focus for Kuroo. You turned and notice his distress. 

"Kuroo-kun, what's up?"

"Don't call me that. Anyway, it's none of your business."

He turned away from you and pondered why you just couldn't leave him alone. Everyone around school called you Cupid and said that you were a professional match-maker. Maybe he should... No! 

"Kuroo, do you need Y/N's help?"

"No, and Y/N needs to stop talking about herself in the third person."

"Y/N doesn't want to."

"Y/N needs to shut up."

"Meanie!"

Kuroo rolled his eyes and the bell rang. You pouted and turned toward the teacher. Kenma entered, looking a bit breathless and scattered. Mr. Takeda raised an eyebrow. Kenma smiled shyly and smoothed a piece of hair back into his bun.

"Sorry, Mr. Takeda."

Takeda smiled at the smaller boy and just continued on. Kenma slipped into his seat in front of Kuroo and started writing notes. 

"Kuroo, you know you need my help. Operation Kuroken isn't going to get anywhere otherwise." 

Kuroo turned around so fast, he almost broke his neck.

"Operation WHAT?"

"Kuroken," You stated simply. "It's your official ship name. It's all in the file."

Kuroo felt his curiosity peak. 

"File?"

You whipped out a manila file and put it on Kuroo's desk. 

"It's everything Kurooken I've collected and other side notes."

Kuroo opened the folder and held back a gasp. You were a psychopath. There were pictures! Pictures! Kuroo didn't even want to know how you had gotten these. As he flipped through the papers, a packet of stapled photos fell out. 

He picked it up and looked at it. Picture after picture of Terushima met his gaze. Notes were scribbled across some such as _That ass! That ASS!!_ and _Let me tap that!!_

Kuroo turned and raised a brow. You stared at him, confused, and then saw the photos. You turned cherry-tomato red and grabbed the photos.

"Shut up, you gay cat!" 

Kenma turned and let out a giggle. 

"Oh good! We play for the same team."

Kuroo turned pink and stared at him. Kenma smiled gently and then turned back around. You grinned. 

"Operation Kuroken is a go!"

~ ~ ~

Now, Kuroo was pacing in front of the boys' bathroom mirror and practicing his speech. You had said that it would totally make Kenma swoon. Did you mean swoon as in _"Oh, Kuroo"_ or as in _"Fuck! Is he having a damn seizure?"_

"C'mon, Kitty."

Kuroo sighed and then left the safety of the bathroom. Kenma was standing there looking mildly confused, but he brightened up when he saw Kuroo. 

"Hey, Kuroo!"

"H-hi. H-hello, Kenma."

Shit. He was stuttering. 

"Um, so I-I um.... well... you see.."

"He wants your ass. _All_ of it. Just for him."

Kuroo felt himself die. You looked at Kenma who was red and looked terrified. 

"A-all of it?"

"Every last _delicious_ bit. His words, not mine."

Kenma blushed harder and stared at the floor.

"Y/N!"

"What? It needed to be said."

"You've traumatized him!"

You laughed and ruffled Kenma's hair until the bun was out of its previously immaculate shape. 

"Kenma! K-Kenma that's.... t-that's not---"

"He also said, and I quote, 'Kenma's ass is so perfectly round. _God,_ I just want to---"

Kuroo tackled you down to the ground. 

"I never said any of that!"

His voice was high-pitched and squeaky. Kuroo glanced at Kenma and was surprised to see him laughing. 

"Mmm. Cupid works her magic again."

Kuroo blushed. You preened and earned yourself a smack.

"I like you too, Kuroo."

Kuroo beamed and Kenma lightly kissed his lips. Then he left, heading for his Chemistry class. Not that you knew his class schedule of course. 

"You're welcome!" 

"You weren't thanked!" 

You laughed and called over your shoulder. 

"Make sure you eat out tonight!"

"SWEET JESUS BE UPON YOUR ASS!"

"You'll be upon _Kenma's_ ass soon!"

"GET A DAMN BIBLE!"

You were too far gone. Too far gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Up next: Bokuaka


	5. Personne D'autre Que Toi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personne d'autre que toi ~ French  
> Translation: No one else but you. 
> 
> In which Bokuto takes the French elective and falls for Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

You were bored. No one had come to you with help about relationships, and you had unfortunately decided to take the French elective.  You were one of the few that had come early and it was eerily quiet. You let your thoughts trail back to the Art History exam that you had to take tomorrow. 

"I'm totally failing that."

"Failing what?"

You whipped around and stared at Bokuto. He hair was defying gravity, as usual, and his golden eyes blinked owlishly at you. You smiled sweetly at him. He had clicked with you when you first came to this high school and you guys always said hi to each other at one point or another. 

"My Art History exam."

"Ugh. Art History sucks."

You nodded in agreement. You had to take it because you were planning on becoming a set designer and what not. You furrowed your brows at a sudden thought. Why was Bokuto taking French? He'd never taken an interest before. 

"Hey, Bokuto?"

"Yes, Y/N?"

"Why are you in this elective? What's finally peaked your interest?"

The answer you received consisted of red ear tips and lowered eyes. Your senses began tingling.

 "BOKUTO! YOU LIKE SOMEONE! MOST LIKELY A MALE BECAUSE EVERYONE IS GAY IN THIS FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL!" 

You hadn't meant for that declaration to be so loud. And especially not when Akaashi Keji came through the door. Bokuto's face turned a deeper red than the Chanel lipstick you were wearing and you grinned devilishly. 

"Akaashi! There's a seat over here by us!"

Akaashi glanced up at you and smiled gently. He then moved to where you and Bokuto were and sat down. 

"So, Akaashi, are you fluent in French?"

"Yes. My mother speaks it so I thought I would learn."

The words were spoken softly and you nodded thoughtfully. 

"Isn't it crazy how Bokuto wanted to learn this year too?"

Bokuto kicked you underneath the desk and you gritted your teeth. Some love was worth hurting for. 

"Yes."

The teacher came in and Akaashi dug around in his bag. He pulled out a spiral notebook that had a cute, cartoon, gray horned owl on it and a turquoise pilot pen. He saw you staring and blushed. 

"I like owls."

This time Bokuto blushed. 

Akaashi then pulled out a black glasses case and slid on his glasses. They were cute and a little hipster. Bokuto wouldn't stop staring. You smiled. He was in deeper than you thought.

"Bonjours les étudiants! Merci d'avoir choisi cette option! Nous allons avoir beaucoup de plaisir cette année! Maintenant, retirez vos cahiers et commencez à prendre des notes sur le processus de conjugaison des verbes français. "

You and Bokuto were both surprised at the rapid pace that the teacher had spoken. You understood enough to follow, but Bokuto was completely lost. You ripped out a piece of paper from your spiral and started jotting done the translations. 

_"Hello, students! Thank you for choosing this elective! We're going to have a lot of fun this year! Now, take out your notebooks and start taking notes on the process of conjugating French verbs. "_

Bokuto smiled at you gratefully. You knew you were going to have to do this all class. 

"Akaashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you be willing to tutor Bokuto in French? He's having a hard time. I believe Mondays and Wednesdays would work the best for him. What about you?"

Bokuto was too stunned to stop you from interfering and Akaashi thought for a minute.

"Yeah. I think that'll work."

"Your house would be good. Bokuto hates libraries."

"Really?"

You kicked Bokuto and he snapped out of it. 

"What? Yeah. Yes."

You laughed and paid attention again.

"Combien d'entre vous parlez couramment le français?"

_"How many of you are fluent in French?"_

Your hand went up, as well as Akaashi's and Sugawara's. You hadn't noticed him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "Bon, bon, tu vas aider les élèves qui n'en savent pas grand-chose."

  
_"Good! Good! You will help the students that don't know much."_

You were okay with that. Bokuto looked hopefully at the teacher, so you raised your hand. 

 

"Oui, Y/N?"

 

_"Yes, Y/N?"_

 

"Est-ce que Bokuto peut travailler avec Akaashi?"

 

_"Can Bokuto work with Akaashi?"_

 

The teacher switched to English. 

 

"Yes, I suppose so."

 

"Thanks!"

 

Bokuto's face was burning and he slouched in his seat. Akaashi turned and smiled at him. Bokuto straightened and returned the grin. 

 

"Alright! Y/N, for today you will work with Terushima."

 

All the sound in the room disappeared as you made eye contact with your crush. Oh, sweet Jesus. He winked at you and you scowled. You may have liked him, but he was a flirt and an all-around fuckboy. You weren't playing these games. 

 

"Well, Bokuto, have fun!"

 

Bokuto glared at you and you quickly left. Later, when you looked over. Akaashi and Bokuto were a little closer than necessary for tutoring and Bokuto's hand rested on Akaashi's waist. 

 

You grinned and focused back on verbs with Terushima. 

 

"Cupid's done it again."

  
"What?"

 

"Nothing, Terushima. Now focus on the damn verbs instead of Kiyoko's legs!" 

 

So you might've been jealous. Big deal. What you didn't see was Bokuto making note of your little crush on a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette!  
> The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
> I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!”  
> Tell the King “Casse toi!” Who's the best? C'est moi.
> 
> ~Editor-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Got the last idea from 
> 
> http://nikkiyan.tumblr.com/post/155501882297/christmas-kiss-by-yuri-plisetsky-bonus-phichit


End file.
